One of the Boys
by PrincessCheese
Summary: This is a growing up/getting together Dotty story. It is based on Katy Perry's song, "One of the Boys" which to me just screams teenage Dotty!
1. Prologue

**I own nothing, the characters and settings of this story belong to the writers and producers of the Fast and the Furious, just borrowing for fun. **

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Do do do<em>_  
><em>_do do do do do__  
><em>_do do do" _**

For a girl who didn't sing Letty had had a tune stuck in her head for days, she could go a little without it popping up but more often than not she would be humming it whilst brushing her teeth, tapping it with her fingers against her school desk and at that precise moment she was singing it absentmindedly as she sat on the counter watching a single drop of sweat make its way down Dom's neck as he worked under the hood of his car.

It was the hottest day of the year so far, 87.8 degrees with zero breeze, both the outdated ventilation system and the radio were broken in the garage and Letty and Dom were the only people not quick or smart enough to have thought of a reason to be anywhere other than at work.

"What ya doing?" Letty asked in an annoying voice jumping off the counter and sauntering over to him.

Dom dropped the nut he was trying to tighten, growled then turned to face her. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow clearly wanting to finish up and join Vince at the beach as quickly as possible.

"Workin' on your ride" Letty responded letting her fingers trail along the metal beside the open hood.

"So shut the f*ck up and let me concentrate" Dom snapped returning to his work without giving the girl he thought of as a really annoying little sister a second glance.


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, the characters and settings of this story belong to the writers and producers of the Fast and the Furious, just borrowing for fun. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I saw a spider<strong>_  
><em><strong>I didn't scream<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I can belch the alphabet<strong>_  
><em><strong>just double-dog dare me<strong>_

_**And I chose guitar over ballet**_  
><em><strong>and I'd take these suckers down<strong>_  
><em><strong>cause they just get in my way.<strong>_

_**The way you look at me**_  
><em><strong>is kind of like a little sister.<strong>_  
><em><strong>you High Five your Goodbyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>and it leaves me nothing but blisters.<strong>_

Letty and Mia walked out of the double doors of school, finally it was summer, and they had both been counting down the seconds till freedom.

"Letty you are incredible! I can't believe you just punched out Jake," Mia squealed as she skipped down the steps onto the courtyard "Only you could get a detention for next year before we even start summer vacation!"

"The buster put a spider in my locker" Letty explained shrugging her shoulders. What else did Mia expect her to do? Letty was known to take a guy down for jumping the queue in the cafeteria, and no one talks about what happened to the foreign exchange student who got in her way during drivers Ed.

Mia just rolled her eyes and laughed at her best friend "You aren't even scared of spiders"

"Bastard didn't know that when he put it there" Letty replied with a smirk before defending her actions slightly, she didn't want her mom or Mr Toretto to get too angry with her over it so she had better start damage control "you know in some countries provocation is a defence for murder."

"Leticia if you used your brain for good instead of evil you could be like President or something."

"President of what? The deep muff diving club?" Quipped Vince slinging his arm over Mia's shoulder and speaking into her face.

"Stuff it Vince, even if Letty was a lesbian which she isn't she'd get more girls than you can." Mia growled shoving him and his arm away from her angrily.

"You gonna make me stuff it huh Mia" Vince teased getting into both girls' faces "or maybe Letty will show me some of the moves she used on Jake Paterson."

"Vince reel it in, I don't want to have to make you 'stuff it' for harassing my little sisters." Dom warned, at some point he had arrived and was watching the exchange between his little family with amusement but Vince was getting close to a line and he figured now was a good time to step in and diffuse the situation."So Letty what happened with you and Jake?"

"Nothing he put a spider in my locker so I punched him. stupid idiot hit the water fountain on the way down, not my fault." Letty said indignantly, pulling her sunglasses from her pocket and resting them on the end of her nose rebelliously.

Dom laughed nudging Letty gently with his elbow as they began the short walk from school to the block that all four kids lived on "That's what I love about you Letty, it's never your fault."

"I just don't know why that fool had to start on me, ruining my summer buzz and shit." Letty mumbled in reply desperately trying to hide the blush that was spreading across her face.

"Probably wanted to make you scream" Dom suggested lewdly wiggling his eyebrows and enjoying Letty's discomfort.

"Well he was the one screaming when his nose started pouring blood" Letty gave Dom a playful punch on the arm.

"It's obvious that he likes you Lett," Mia explained as if it were as clear as the sky being blue "He has wanted you ever since Luisa's Quinceaños!"

"You mean the Quince where Letty burped the alphabet over the DJ's mic" Vince laughed

"It was a Double Dog Dare Vinny!" Letty said leaving her place at Dom's side and squaring up to Vince, the two year difference in age equated to about a foot in height but the younger smaller girl made up the difference with confidence and attitude "I guess you are too chicken shit to know what putting your money where your mouth is means!"

"I'm smart enough to know not to put anything of mine near that dirty little mouth of yours." Vince teased smiling down at the fuming girl in front of him.

"I see him looking at you all the time." Mia said dreamily as if she hadn't heard any of the exchange between her best friend and her brother's best friend.

"Looking at what? Sister Maria the Chem. teacher shows more skin than les-ticia does," Vince laughed at his own lame joke and tugged at the navy blue two sizes too big cardigan that Letty had inherited from her cousin Marisol and was still wearing despite it being summer. "You'd think that we lived in Alaska the way that you are always covering up."

"What are you doing looking at Sister Maria Vince?" Mia challenged

"What? I bet she has a smokin bod under that magician's cloak she wears."

"That is her Holy Habit Vince, you are one sick puppy." Letty said disgusted pushing Vince out of the way before continuing to walk home.

"Man checking out Nuns is sick even for you" Dom condemned before following Letty down the road

"Whatever it's not like I was checking out Sister Bernadette" Vince called out after them earning him more than a few looks from the collection of students from their school who were also walking their way home.

"Letty!" Mia shouted out running to catch up with her friend and brother who had walked off after Vince's comments "See what you are leaving me with for 3 months! Please don't go!"

Letty stopped for a second and looked at her best friend "Ummm staying here with these two sweaty losers for 3 months while they take turns braiding each other's hair or going to D.R and sitting on a beach… let me think" she smirked at the look of utter desperation on her best friends face. Truthfully she had sulked for a week when her mom had told her that she would be spending her entire summer looking after her grandmother and working with her cousin Juanita instead of hanging out with Mia and working in Tony's garage.

"You are going to the beach? I hope you packed your burka!" Vince joked as he jogged up behind them and pushed into a space between Letty and Dom.

"Whatever not all women want to walk around wearing next to nothing." Letty slid him a sideward glance before rolling her eyes at him, bastard was laughing at his own joke, what a loser.

"Real women do," he countered before heading to his failsafe of accusing the tom boy of being a lesbian "I'm surprised you haven't noticed Lezzy."

"Vince seriously give her a break, we all know you are just being mean to her cause you think it will make you miss her less." Dom joked afraid that Letty might be warming up for round two; she had already given one guy a black eye.

"I won't miss her big mouth but I might miss her little hands when I'm trying to rebuild an import engine." Vince confessed diffusing the tension that had built up between him and the pint sized Latina.

"That's better."

"Yeah man you are killing me with emotion." Letty drawled sarcastically thankful that they had reached their block and she could get home and start packing. Lately Dom and Vince's constant ribbing was becoming a little too much for her to bear

"Seriously Lett, be good out there and stay out of trouble, I love ya girl but I don't want to have to fly out there and kick some Dominican ass on your behalf." Dom joked walking Letty to her door even thought it was broad daylight he couldn't seem to break a habit of a lifetime.

"I'll try to be good," Letty promised kicking herself for being such a wuss as to let his sentiments affect her. "and you be good as well, look out for my girl Mia and make sure that you hose Vince down every couple of days, man don't be lying with that number of dogs without catching some fleas, speaking of which, your **ride** is here." The last few words came out as a thinly disguised growl; Michelle Tran had pulled up outside her house. Stupid bitch, in her stupid pink jeep. Letty could barely believe that Dom would let himself be driven around in that monstrosity of a car, though it could be worse, Dom could be riding bitch on the back of a her matching pink crotch rocket.

"shit I forgot, Yo Mich, I'll be there in a minute." he called out to Michelle before turning back to Letty and repeating his eyebrow wiggle. "Damn that girl is insatiable! High five chica." He slapped her unenthusiastic hand before jogging down the path past Mia and Vince.

"Drop by the party later, keep Mia company if you want. Ciao sorellina," he kissed Mia quickly on the head before calling out to Letty who had already closed the door "adios hermanita"


	3. Chapter 2

FF. net is not letting me respond to reviews, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter, I am glad you are enjoying it.

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing, the characters and settings of this story belong to the writers and producers of the Fast and the Furious, just borrowing for fun. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I don't wanna be<em>_  
><em>_one of the boy-y-y-oys__  
><em>_one of your guys__  
><em>_just give me a chance to prove to you tonight__  
><em>_that I just want to be__  
><em>_one of the girls__  
><em>_pretty in pearls__  
><em>_not one of the boys.__  
><em>**

"I don't know about this Mia," Letty whined throwing another pair of Chuck Taylors into her suitcase on top of her thrown in shorts and tanks. Her flight left first thing in the morning and she had just gotten around to beginning packing.

"Dom invited you to this party himself I heard him" Mia reasoned pulling out the pairs of shorts Letty had thrown into her bag before folding and repacking them.

"No he told me to drop by and keep you company, I should be packing not getting dressed up like some sort of idiot and going to Dom and Vince's lame party with their lame ass friends."

"Look Letty, it's only Dom's party cause he lives there, I live there too so it's my party as much as it's his and I am not going to spend all night here watching you read car magazines." Mia declared defiantly throwing herself down onto Letty's bed.

"Why not you usually do." Letty teased dropping down next to her friend and nudging her playfully.

Mia stood up and paced the small room she had to get Letty to understand "We are Sophomores next year that is a big deal, we can start driving, start dating, and tonight it starts for us."

"Well fine but why can't I just wear my normal clothes?" Letty relented, she knew how much growing up meant to Mia, if she grew up then her father and brother could stop spending so much of their time looking out for her. She remembered Mia's Aunt trying to take her away after her mom had died certain that without a female role model Mia would never be a real woman; Mia had spent the last 5 years proving her aunt wrong.

"Didn't you hear what Vince said?"

"I don't care what Vinícius has to say." Letty sniped using Vince's full name that he hated more than life itself. Everyone assumed it was Vincent, Vince even replied to Vincent but one very hot and boring morning when Letty was being held hostage by her mother at the dental surgery she worked at Letty had looked up her friends on the system. _Vinícius Morelli_ his christian name the only lingering trace of the Brazilian father who left before he was out of nappies. Letty knew all about having a name that reminded you of something you never could or never would want to be, so she called him Vince and he called her Letty; unless she was really pissed off.

"I know that Vince is an ass but he is right about you covering up" Mia reasoned truthfully she had been subtly trying to talk to Letty about it for months, it was like the older she got the more she covered up whilst all the girls around her were working the opposite way.

"Look Mi, I don't see the point in showing my body when there aint nothing to show, I mean you are 2 months younger than me and even your tetas are bigger than mine." Letty admitted, it wasn't like she didn't want to look nice sometimes and hell having some male attention wouldn't go amiss but she saw the girls that Vince and Dom went out with and she wasn't like that, she couldn't be like that. Part of her didn't want to catch whatever it was that you used tits and ass as bait for, but she had been using car knowledge and attitude for a while and nothing seemed to be biting.

"No they are not I just know how to dress mine up," Mia said smiling a smile that Letty recognised as trouble "next year when your mom gets you that car you have been hinting at for… your whole life, you gonna be content with a stock spec?"

"No, girl you know I've already planned my upgrades" Letty rolled her eyes, just waiting for the crazy ass way that Mia was gonna twist common sense to fit her agenda.

"So you will upgrade your car but not your wardrobe, Look your body is an engine and this" she explained holding up what looked to Letty to be a scrap of deep red material "this is a cylinder of that laughing gas stuff.

"Funny doesn't look like NOS, looks like a dress from Amberhooker and Slut!" Letty teased grabbing the dress from Mia and pulling at it inquisitively.

"Hey I just bought this, because you insulted me, you better wear it." Mia scolded, it was part of her new sophomore wardrobe maybe a little racier than what she usually wore but she figured with Letty being a couple of inches shorter she could get away with it. She gave Letty a look that said try it on or die and smiled when she did just that.

"It's not as bad as you thought is it?" she gloated looking at her friend in the red dress. It was strappy with a bodice that fitted close at the top before flaring out to a slight a-line which ended about 5 inches above the knee, definitely a short skirt but no risk of indecent exposure.

I guess it's ok, but I'm wearing my own shoes and they are gonna be flats.

"Fine fine fine, now let me accessorize you." Mia conceded her defeat gracefully on the shoes knowing that she would win points which she could use in what was sure to be a controversial accessorising session. She compromised and didn't flat iron Letty's hair but instead used some mousse to define the curls, applied some mascara whilst Letty moved around like a bat out of hell and then passed Letty some white hoop earrings and a couple of strings of white beads.

"Pearls? Really Mia" Letty asked with a raised eyebrow, she hadn't let Mia dress her since Kelly McIntyre's 11th Birthday and now she remembered why.

"Trust me, anyway they are not pearls they are beads, they're funky" Mia promised with a grin before turning around and pulling on her own outfit.

"Funky…it looks like a god damn rosary" Letty quipped pulling down the skirt of her dress so it covered a little more of her leg.

Mia and Letty managed to make it across the block to Mia's house and into the garden without Vince or Dom spotting them and had poured themselves a couple of beers from the keg that someone had hooked up on the picnic table. It was a warm night the first of what promised to be a roasting summer and both girls were glad of their clothing choices, Mia had gone for a royal blue halter neck playsuit which made her legs look like they were 6 foot long but was loose enough in the body so that she didn't look like a skank.

They were sharing a joke with a couple of guys who Mia recognised from Calculus when each of them felt a heavy arm being slung over their shoulders. "I'm sorry ladies but this is a private party, but if you give me your numbers I will be sure to add you to the list."

Letty recognised the voice instantly and the overwhelming scent of CKbe just confirmed things "How about this for a number 1800- horndog".

Vince dropped his arms like the girls were on fire, turning them around so he could confirm the identity of the two girls who he had been checking out through the window for the past 5 minutes instead of concentrating on the lecture on import versus muscle that Dom was giving in the kitchen "Mia, Letty what the hell are you two wearing?"

"I thought this is what real women wore V, we are just following your advice" Mia said accusingly

"You know that is not what I meant Mia, anyway you two are too young to be here and you are definitely too young to be drinking"

"Newsflash pops so are you, so you let us have our fun and I won't call my cousin Fernando from LAPD" Letty threatened.

"and I won't call my dad" Mia chimed in with a smirk that could have easily sat on the face of her brother or her best friend.

"You wouldn't" Vince eyed them suspiciously unsure whether it was worth taking the risk of underestimating these girls twice in one night.

"Try me"

"Whatever just don't get drunk and don't let Dom see you" Vince conceded grabbing a beer from the table behind them and making his way back to the house wanting to be as far as possible away from them when Dom found them "oh and Letty, interesting choice wearing anal beads as jewellery" he called over his shoulder before he got to the house "Ha ha made you look"

"You're an ass" she screamed at him throwing her empty cup after him

"And surprising you have a pretty nice one." He mumbled shaking his head with a wry smile.

Vince barely got into the kitchen before Dom appeared beside him, looking over his shoulder out into the garden "Hey Vince man who are those two girls you were just talking to? They look a little young but the one in the red has amazing legs."

"What you need glasses now bro?" Vince teased glad that Dom hadn't seen who he had been talking to if he had looked when the girls were turned around he would have had to be blind not to recognise the two girls he regarded as sisters, Vince was just glad that he had never thought of either girl as family otherwise the thoughts he had been entertaining would have been more than a little disgusting.

"Shut up man, no I saw you looking at them through the window but when you were talking to them Michelle Tran was all in my face talking trash about her brother getting me back for dumping her ass by the time I got rid of the bitch they had turned back around, looks like Hector is working his magia on the one in blue." Dom explained. He had broken up with Michelle that afternoon, in hindsight it had been a mistake to do it post-coitally but it was the only time when she wasn't talking about purses or shoes. "Damn they look familiar"

"Just some girls from the neighborhood." Vince replied evasively, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible and get back to partying before the inevitable blow up. .

"They go to Park High? Maybe Ventura Prep, they aint at Saint Magdalene's I would have noticed that sweet senorina." Dom probed unwilling to let the matter rest

"Nice ass right, Nah they go to school with us, Damn man I knew you had a thing for that girl, don't know why you keep denying it dawg" Vince teased figuring that the backlash of knowing that the girls were at the party was gonna be easier to bear if he got to take the piss out of his buddy beforehand.

"What the hell are you talking about V?" Dom asked completely confused.

"I guess you are more used to seeing Letty in greasy overalls, her having pins to die for was a surprise for me too." Vince explained laughing loudly as he saw the dots connect inside his friends head.

"Letty, that's Letty?" Dom questioned disbelievingly.

"Yep" Vince confirmed with a smirk

"So that's Mia with her?"

"Yep" this time he was a little less cocksure with his answer.

"That's Mia who Hector has his arm around." Dom growled

And then the shit hit the fan "Oh crap!"

Being the fastest guy on 4 wheels had made most people forget that there was a time when Dominic Toretto was the fastest thing on two feet, he had quit the track squad a week after his first street race but clearly he hadn't forgotten his training, within 3 seconds he had jumped down the back steps crossed the garden and had pulled Hector away from his little sister.

"What you doing Dom?" Mia shrieked pulling her brother away before his fist could land on its intended target.

"Get away from her" Dom bellowed pulling away from his sister's grip and ignoring her completely lest he turn his anger on her.

"Sorry man this your woman? My bad I didn't know" Hector said holding his hands up in surrender, last he had heard Dom was knocking boots with Michelle Tran but who was to say he hadn't moved on, Dom Toretto was as fast with woman as he was on the tracks. He figured this wasn't a battle worth fighting, the girl was beautiful but he wasn't about to fight the king of the streets for a woman, if his pride could take the defeat he doubted either his ribs or his street cred could.

"No this is not my woman; this is my 15 year old sister." Dom boomed at a quickly retreating Hector

"Yeah 15 I'm not a baby anymore and we were just talking" Mia shouted at her brother

"Hector doesn't speak your language, now get to your room" Dom stated dismissively, he was in charge whilst there dad was away at Palmdale and Mia had better do what he said before he reminded her of the fact.

"You are not my father Dominic, Letty and I are entitled to have fun as much as you and Vince are." Mia challenged punctuating each word with a jab at her brother's chest.

"Fun?" Dom chuckled his deep voice echoing around the garden as more people gathered to watch the battle of the Torettos "Dressing up like hookers and cock teasing my friends is your idea of fun. You want me to treat you like a grown up start acting like one, have you seen yourselves? You look ridiculous, you both do! "

"I think we look hot! That's why you are pissed because we are not little kids anymore." Mia countered rising to the challenge, she wasn't about to let Dom think he was winning this argument even if his crude words had made her eyes sting with unshed tears.

"You think you can show a little leg and wear some pearls and somehow you can play with the big boys! stick to boiler suits Letty you look like a 12 year old boy dressed in drag and Mia, stick to dressing up your barbies!" He stated considering the discussion over. He looked at his sister she looked like a pit-bull, being held back by Letty he could tell that she was after his blood and if her best friend had not been stronger she might had managed to shed some the mood she was in.

As his eyes drifted to Letty he wondered when the roles had reversed, he could have bet that Mia would be the one holding Letty back from kicking his ass and Mia probably wouldn't have done as good a job at control and restraint. No one could control Letty the fire in her eyes burned through her veins when her dad died it took him and Vince to hold her back from throwing herself on top of his coffin.

She gave off the impression that she just didn't give a damn but in reality she cared too much, but that fire was missing tonight and he had to turn around to silence the voice in his head that told him that maybe after the months of being an ass to her she had stopped caring.

He walked back to the house determined to enjoy the rest of the party the last thing he heard before he went in and started his tenth corona was his goody two shoe little sister shouting after him. "Go screw yourself Dom, this party is lame anyway just like you"


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they absolutely make my day! I know some of you are concerned about Mia's character, to be honest most of the characters might seem OOC but I do believe that even goodie goodie Mia would call her brother out if he was being annoying, she is a 15 year old girl and it's her brother. Letty, well Letty is so sick of it that she doesn't care anymore. She is going to seem OOC in this chapter but she is trying to make a change. **

* * *

><p><strong>so over the summer something changed.<strong>  
><strong>I started reading seventeen<strong>  
><strong>and shaving my legs.<strong>  
><strong>and I studied Lolita religiously<strong>  
><strong>and I walked right into school<strong>  
><strong>and caught you staring at me.<strong>

Letty's flight had come in at 2am the night before school started but there was no way that Ella Ortiz was going to let her only child miss even one day of school so 6 hours later she was standing back in front of Saint Magdalene Roman Catholic High School as if she had never left.

"Wow, you weren't joking when you said that you changed over the summer" Mia commented not bothering with niceties like 'hello, how was your summer', when you have been best friends since before either of you could talk you didn't need niceties because 3 months of absence disappeared as easily as if it had been 3 minutes.

"You said it yourself we are sophomores now; this is our time to shine." Letty explained coolly, it might have taken her mother 15 minutes to agree to her outfit and then 30 more to get Letty to actually venture out of the house in it but Letty lived by the mantra of "fake it till you make it". No one needed to know that she felt like a complete imposter in her tight white shirt, too short blue kilt, knee socks and black 'girlie' shoes, she couldn't believe she was out in public, a pair of pigtails away from a playboy photo shoot.

"Are you wearing make up?" asked Mia in a shocked voice.

"Its chapstick Mia" Letty said rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe you mom let you buy all this stuff."

"Well my Mom kinda let my cousin Juanita take me back to school shopping, and you know what she is like."

"All I remember of Juanita is the sound of Dom and Vince's jaws hitting the floor when she walked into our garden for the first time when she stayed two summers ago."

"Yeah the girl eats, drinks, and breathes at the shrine of Meredith Berlin! Her own words! True story! I can't believe I am related to that chica sometimes!"

"Meredith Berlin?"

"The editor in chief of Seventeen magazine, reading material was pretty scarce in the D.R. So I think I've read every issue cover to cover since 1992." Letty explained.

"I knew I'd seen those shoes somewhere" Mia joked.

"Ha ha ha, you are a trip Mia" Letty laughed humourlessly.

"I'm so excited, my tom boy best friend just blossomed from a dirty weed into a beautiful rose, I can't wait to go shopping with you now" Mia said excitedly slipping her arm through Letty's and leading her up the stairs towards school, Dom and Vince had come in early, something about getting the footballs mascot back to the trophy case before school, and she wanted let Letty say hi before school.

"Just cause I'm wearing a skirt and I have shaved my legs doesn't mean I am a girlie girl, but maybe I will let you add a little NOS to my engine every once in a while." Letty conceded walking into the building with her best friend.

"Did you hear that?" Mia whispered when they were finally in sight of the Dom and Vince, both boys had turned around, seen them and were standing shocked without making any effort to come over and say hi.

"What?"

"The sound of Dom and Vince's jaws hitting the floor"

"Shut up girl" Letty growled before walking over to the still stunned boys "Hey guys did I grow another head whilst I was on Vacay? Quit staring like you've seen a ghost and come say hello."

"Shit Letty," Vince said in lieu of a greeting "you aint gonna be able to keep up with me in the garage if you keep dressing like a girl."

"According to Juanita this outfit is built for speed are you sure you are going to be able to keep up with me?"

"If I know Juanita, which I do biblically speaking; she wasn't talking about anything as practical as that." Vince joked, although he was more than likely completely correct in his statement.

"Aren't you gonna say hi Dom" Letty asked shyly.

"Hey girl how you doing?"

"Good, tired," she replied with a small smile "Hope you haven't wrecked that sweet Mazda of yours whilst I've been away."

"Nah, it's running as smooth as ever, just upgraded the fuel injection system, got a couple of new guys in the garage." He boasted.

"Shit I knew I was good but I didn't realize I was so good you'd need two guys to replace me, what are they like?" she asked her shyness gone and her interest in anything to do with the garage piqued.

"Well Leon is hot" Mia piped in dreamily.

"Shut up Mia" Dom growled "Leon is a good guy, a racer, and Jesse is like a mad scientist all up into that computer shit but he is making me faster so I can't complain."

"Mad Scientist? If he can make your big ass faster than 20 seconds a quarter mile he must be a god damn miracle worker!" Letty quipped before bending at the waist to laugh at her own joke.

"Is that so Leticia?" Dom threatened taking advantage of her vulnerable position and tickling her sides. "You think one summer away makes you too grown for me to kick your ass?"

"I think hitting 3rd grade make me too grown for you to kick my ass" she yelled slapping his hands away.

"Care to test that theory" Dom purred falling into their natural harmless flirtation that didn't feel too harmless whilst his fingers were still missing the touch of her.

"Good Morning Nicky" called a sickly sweet voice coming from an equally sweet 5'4 bundle of sunshine wrapped up in a bright red cheerleader uniform. Claire Bradshaw had transferred over the summer but South Carolina state champion cheerleader had both gotten onto the team and been issued her uniform during the summer. She had met Dom two weeks before and they had been seeing each other since.

"Oh Hey Claire Bear"

"Who is this?" Claire asked with a smile on her face but her teeth gritted at the fact that Dom had not introduced her to whoever it was that he had had his hands all over when she turned the corner.

"Oh Hey Claire, this is Letty, she is…"

"She is my best friend, but she works in the garage with these two boneheads for some reason." Mia interrupted rescuing her brother who seemed to be struggling to form sentences.

"Oh yeah your other little sister" Claire squealed using the same voice she did when she was introduced to pre-schoolers. She examined Letty carefully taking in the fitted shirt and skirt almost as short as hers, this was not what she expected when Dom told her about his "other little sister", but Claire knew just how to neutralise the threat. "What did you call her again Nicky? Mia is your sorellina and so she must be your '_Hermanita_' so cute. I thought you said she was a tomboy"

"She has been worshiping at the shrine of Marilyn Berlin" Mia offered as if it explained everything.

"Meredith" Letty and Claire corrected her at the same time.

"Letty isn't into fashion; her idea of a manicure is doing an oil change." Dom joked throwing his arm around Claire's shoulder and trying to ignore the expression on Letty's face for a second she almost looked hurt but Letty wasn't into fashion and beauty and that shit, this was the girl that traded the perfume she got her for her 15th birthday for a baseball mitt.

"Anyway Baby the warning bell is about to go and I've got to get to Home Room do wanna walk me Nicky?" Claire asked bored of talking about Letty already.

"Sure babe, where you at?" Dom asked a million dollar smile lighting up his face.

"304, Mr. Anders."

"Same as me and Mia Don't worry _Nicky_ we will walk Claire to class." Letty supplied with a wink, as Mia linked arms with Claire and dragged her away from Dom's arms.

"Damn Dom did you know she was a Sophomore?" Vince asked slapping his somewhat shell-shocked best friend on the back.

"I knew she was I guess I just forgot that Letty and Mia were too!" Dom replied staring after the three departing girls.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry people, Nicky was Dom, DomiNIC, Claire is just the sort of slutface that would call him that and he is so penis driven that he would allow it. I hope you are still enjoying this, your reviews make my day so much and I am so thankful for each and every one of them.

This chapter you get to see a bit more Dom and Letty interaction and how Dom feels now the boot is on the other foot.

If Letty feels OOC I think remember that just cause she is a racer doesn't make her totally butch she could like other stuff too... like ballet, or she could hate it but go because her Mom wants her to.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing, the characters and settings of this story belong to the writers and producers of the Fast and the Furious, just borrowing for fun. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cause<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't want you no<strong>_  
><em><strong>but now you're going to have to take a number<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's okay, maybe one day<strong>_  
><em><strong>but not until you give me my diamond ring.<strong>_

Dom looked around the corridor and finally spotted his target, according to Mia, Letty had just finished English Lit and by his calculations he would be able to catch up with her by her locker before she disappeared to wherever she kept running to at lunchtimes. It had been a while since Dom Toretto had had to chase a girl and it was an absolute first for him pumping his little sister for info about her best friend's class schedule but he felt like he hadn't seen the pint sized Latina since she turned up from 3 months abroad and shocked him to the core. As Vince predicted about 5 minutes after seeing Letty's change the heels did not last, she was in her doc martin boots by the Tuesday not that it made the outfit any less sexy in fact the more she relaxed her style the sexier it got. He shook his head, trying to clear out the lascivious thoughts that clouded his head before jogging over and saying hi.

"Hey Letty, you coming to sit with me and V at lunch today?"

"Nah I can't I promised Jake I would help him with his Spanish summer assignment before last period, still trying to make up for the black eye I gave him last semester" Letty replied with a smile, not slowing down as she emptied her books into her locker.

"We haven't had a chance to catch up yet, you haven't been to the garage this week" he almost whined, he had spent 15 years trying to get rid of her constant presence but now it was gone everything felt strange.

"I've been at detention and I'm kinda grounded, anyway Claire Bear was catching me up with everything you did this summer during Home Room yesterday." Letty replied with a disgusted face that told him that Claire was not opposed to kissing and telling.

"You guys have a lot of classes together?" Dom asked awkwardly rubbing his head with his head nervously.

"Yeah we got a few; she is a cool girl definite improvement on Tran." Letty commented noncommittally. "Even with the over sharing"

"Yeah she is pretty sweet," said Dom dismissively "so what's up with you and the screamer?"

"I don't know he is pretty cool, he is gonna teach me how to play the guitar."

"Since when do you want to play the guitar?" Dom asked surprised, Letty had never wanted to learn anything not car related.

"Since my ma says that if I want to drop ballet I have to pick up another extracurricular, I 'm not about to wreck my feet with toe shoes and I definitely aint wearing a tutu in public again." Letty snarled pulling her bag onto her shoulder and walking purposefully towards the library.

"Oh come on last time was awesome" Dom joked jogging to keep up with her.

"God gave me my feet for gear changes not Grand Jetes" Letty's mother had decided that the way for her daughter to get into college was to fill her life with activities, she had managed to get herself kicked out of most of them within a couple of weeks, the soccer squad only lasted 45mins but ballet was her mother's passion and for that reason Letty had stuck at it every Saturday morning for 10 years. She would have continued with the almost effortless key to her mother's good graces if her teacher had not insisted that it was time for her to process to en pointe.

"I am not even going to pretend to know what you are talking about, why you don't get V to teach you the guitar" Dom tried to reason with her, for some reason he did not like the idea of Letty spending so much time with Jake the trousersnake Paterson.  
>Letty turned around and pinned him with a seriously doubtful look "Like Vince would help me with anything. Anyway Jake is cool he asked me to go to Hector's back to school party tonight."<p>

"You going to that? Aren't you a little young to be going to a senior party?"

"Your girlfriend is 6 months younger than me" Letty reminded him with a mocking smile.

"She isn't my girlfriend we are just having some fun." Dom informed her with a lecherous look.

"You are such a scrub Dominic"

"Don't hate the player hate the game Leticia!"

"Just be careful _Nicky_ you keep leaving a trail of broken hearts and one of these days one of them is gonna bite you on the ass!" Letty warned seriously sighing loudly at the way that Dom treated women. Over the years Dom and Vince had found their way onto the list of people she cared about most in the world but times like this she wondered why.

"Sounds kinky I like it" he joked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously Dom"

"Ok I'll be good, and maybe you should follow your own advice"

"What?"

"Have you seen the looks you've been getting lately" he asked seriously, after the first day the initial hype died down and Letty's natural scruffiness seeped into her wardrobe but even in Nikes and with her Dr Dre t-shirt showing under her tightly fitted school skirt she had jumped a solid 20 places up the list of "hot chicks on campus".

"That is all bull, just bustas perking up cause I'm showing a bit of skin, like I'm someone else just cause I got a bikini wax and a push up bra."

Dom had to steady himself something about Letty talking about bikini waxes and push up bras, something about imagining seeing the result of Letty's bikini waxes and push up bras made his stomach feel funny and not in the disgusted way he wished it would. "Well those bustas are looking at you like a piece of Filleto, just be careful, you are gonna be legal soon and those sharks that are circling are going to be coming in for the kill."

Letty had to laugh at his arrogance or ignorance, either he thought all women couldn't help but fall for the lines he and his friends spouted or he really hadn't met a woman with an ounce of self respect. "I'm not about to drop my panties for any guys who didn't even notice me before I swapped boxers for Victoria secrets! My v-card aint burning a hole in my pocket"

"What the hell does that mean?" Dom yelled suddenly worried that something had happened over summer more monumental than Letty's makeover.

"It means unlike some I don't have a gaping hole in my life that can only be filled with a big juicy c*ck." She explained with a nod in the direction of Claire and her friends who were loitering in the hallway watching their exchange. "Plus you know me I'm a good catholic girl; none of these fools have got anything that is worth the hundreds of Hail Marys Padre will make me say as penance."

Dom had to laugh at this walking contradiction of a girl "Shit girl with all your beating and cursing you could be rubbing your rosary from now till forever and your ass would still end up in purgatory!"

"Well you better buy me a beer on your way to hell then!" she joked before checking her watch and running to the library with a brief goodbye leaving Dom standing in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, sorry for the latenss of the update. To answer a question, it is a mixed Catholic school, still public school but with nuns and uniforms. This chapter feelings are addressed and there is a pretty big nod to Gossip Girl cause I loved that show before it went crazy. **

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing, the characters and settings of this story belong to the writers and producers of the Fast and the Furious, just borrowing for fun. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cause<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't want to be <strong>_  
><em><strong>one of the boy-oy-oy-oys<strong>_  
><em><strong>one of your guys<strong>_  
><em><strong>just give me a chance to prove to you tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>that I just want to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>your homecoming queen<strong>_  
><em><strong>their poster dream<strong>_  
><em><strong>not one of the boys<strong>_

**Hector's Party**

"Who is that bro?" Edwin asked looking over Dom's shoulder at the open front door.

Dom turned around eager to check out the new arrival hopefully she would be hot enough to take his mind off Letty for a minute. He had his million dollar smile on and was ready to dazzle, unfortunately he had seen the girl before, about a billion times, it was Mia, he thanked god that she was dressed in a more appropriate outfit of jeans, a t-shirt and one of those ridiculous hats she had seen Jessie for saved by the bell wear, but stopped counting his blessing when Letty and Jake followed her into the party. "That is my sister man" he said with a laugh knowing that would kill any plans Edwin was concocting.

"Which one"

"Both" offered Vince with a chuckle

"Nah man Letty isn't my sister she's just a friend" Dom explained quickly suddenly not wanting anyone to think that Letty was related to him. "The girl in the jeans is Mia, my sister."

"I wouldn't mind getting a little friendly with your friend what did you say her name was?"

"Letty" replied Dom with through clenched teeth.

"More like lolly" Edwin joked with a low whistle, taking in Letty's short blue dress that was definitely more Melrose Place than Beverly Hills 90210, she wasn't wearing makeup, her hair was curly and she was wearing a pair Havaianas in short she looked like she had just stepped off a beach and it was a good look.

"What?" Dom asked ripping his eyes away from her the exposed sunkissed skin she was showing for the first time since she had come back.

"Lolita, girl like is like a one way ticket to jail do not pass go do not collect $200 but damn what a way to go" Edwin said light-heartedly, before looking around the room for some hotties of consenting age.

* * *

><p>It was three hours later and Letty, Dom and Mia were heading home a little earlier than expected from the party, mostly because Mia had managed to "accidentally" pick up a rum and coke instead of her coke, three times in a row and had ended up vomiting into Hector's mom's rose bushes. She was sleeping it off in the back seat whilst her brother and best friend sat unusually quiet for most of the short journey home.<p>

"Hey Lett, did ya have a good time" Dom finally asked breaking the silence.

"It was cool, not as good as time as Sleeping beauty though" she joked

"Yeah well if insists on waking up at 5.30 every morning to study before school she is never going to be any fun at parties!"

"Thanks for giving us a ride home and for letting me crash" Letty said quietly, she had been avoiding Dom since she got back from the Dominican Republic but for a second it felt like it used to feel before he started being such an ass to her, like he was just the big brother of her best friend.

"As if you don't spend more time at Casa Toretto than I do, stop trippin girl you know Tony would rip me a new one if I didn't see you and Mia home safe." He joked, Letty sleeping at their house became pretty common after his mom died, she would stay talking with Mia or just being there when she cried and after Letty's dad died and her mom had to take night shifts it had become even more regular. Tony even tried her out in her own room but she always ended up in Mia's room by the morning.

"I'm surprised that you didn't go home with Claire; she was telling everyone in Phys Ed that she had a free house this weekend."

"Yeah I kinda broke up with Claire this afternoon." Dom confessed, suddenly concentrating very hard on the road as he pulled into the block that was home to both his and Letty's houses.

"You what?" Letty was genuinely shocked, she knew from Phys Ed amongst other places that Dom hadn't sealed the deal with Claire yet and him breaking up with a girl he hadn't bedded was pretty unheard of.

"Well some wiseass said I should be careful about breaking hearts and since I know she isn't what I really want I figured I'd quit wasting both our times." He said risking looking at her and giving her a small smile to let her know that he was cool with her lecture earlier that day.

"Oh ok" Letty said sheepishly, wondering what exactly Dom was looking for if the gorgeous blonde cheerleader wasn't it.

"How's Jake?" Dom asked after a couple of minutes.

"I don't think it's gonna work out with him" she confessed playing with a piece of loose thread on the seatbelt.

"What Happened?"

"He said we should do shots but he meant body shots, busta dropped the lemon so I dropped him on his ass!" she relayed seriously, her affront still apparent.

Dom let out a throaty low chuckle, and shook his head "Letty you know you can't punch every guy who tries to kiss you" although part of him would rest very easily knowing that she was punching all these guys and so he didn't have to.

"I don't punch every guy who tries to kiss me, but I don't like sneaky bastards, he should have just asked. "

"How many guys try to kiss you?" Dom asked temporarily distracted by the idea that this Jake guy wasn't the first to try his luck.

"Just because you think I look like a "Twelve year boy in drag" doesn't mean everyone does."

"Yeah I meant to apologise to you for that" Dom admitted pulling onto his driveway and cutting out the engine.

"You've had three months to do it"

"You've been out of the country and you haven't been at the garage, I know you only had 3 days detention" he explained feeling like the world's biggest jerk.

"Well maybe I got sick of being called a dyke drag queen, cause really you got to make your mind up, am a boy dressing like a girl or a gay girl who dresses like a boy?" she hissed careful not to wake up Mia who had apparently completely forgiven her brothers harsh words.

Dom took a deep breath and decided that the truth was the only way to go; it wasn't as if Letty hadn't been able to call him on his bullshit since she turned 12 anyway. "I was pissed; Hector was all over Mia, and you I mean I'd never seen you dressed like that."

"So you call your sister a slut and me a boy in drag real mature" Letty spat rolling her eyes.

"I guess you and Mia have the monopoly on growing up."

"Three Words Eight Letters," Letty demanded with a smirk.

For a few beats Dom just sat there confused then with some effort he counted out eight letters on his fingers. "Come on, you know I love you Letty"

"Shut up Dom, you know I don't mean that" Letty said threateningly.

Again he looked confused, he could have sworn that was what she wanted, what else was 3 words and 8 letters, I love you, I hate you, I sex you, no that doesn't have enough letters. "Fine I'll admit it,"

"About time, you stubborn bastard"

"Letty would you quit interrupting me!" he almost shouted before moderating his voice with the sleeping girl in the back seat in mind. Man Letty was going to make him work for it tonight "Ok look I never told you this because I didn't want things to get weird between us"

"What are you smoking Dom? Just say it already; I've been waiting long enough to hear this."

He took a deep breath and then another, he had no idea that she knew how he felt, a voice in his head argued that she knew how he felt and she was still hanging around with Jake, but a louder voice reminded him that she punched Jake, twice. "I want you, Letty you were hot when you wore boiler suits but now you are just killing me"

Letty gave him a look that was so cold it would freeze vodka, "It is that hard for you to say I am sorry?" she growled counting the letters out on her fingers, three words 8 letters.

"Letty this isn't a joke"

"You want me?" she scoffed with an incredulous look.

"So much that I can't think about anything else, I've been a fricking zombie this week thinking about you and that Jake sucker."

"Ok where is V hiding? Don't tell me you got a tape recorder in the glove box! You think I'm falling for this shit, I ask you to apologise and you are trying to mess with me, again. " She said ripping her seatbelt away from her body and trying to open the door a second after Dom had locked the doors from the control panel. "You might not like me hanging around all the time but I thought that you guys at least thought enough of me not to pull this bullshit"

Dom looked at her, she was as mad as a box of frogs, the unshed tears gathering in her eyes told him she was about half a minute away from giving someone a black eye and he had just locked himself into a car with her."Thought enough of you? Jesus Letty, I am telling you I care, I care about you like I have never cared about anyone, I can't eat, I can't sleep all I want is" deciding that actions spoke a thousand words he leaned over and kissed her, his warm soft lips slanting over her shocked ones. After a second her body seemed to relax slightly and he pressed further, easing her lips open with his probing tongue and finally tasting her. He wondered idly about whether he was the first person to kiss her without getting punched first and smiled against her lips at the obvious answer. He was about to deepen the kiss further when she pulled away pushing hard against his chest.

"Open the door" she demanded in a shaky voice, her fingers ghosting over her lips and unshed tears still welling in her eyes.

He immediately flicked the switch "Letty" he started

"Dom are we home yet?" croaked a barely awake Mia from the back seat, sitting up and looking out the window curiously completely unaware of the tension between the two other passengers.

"Dom deal with your sister." Letty said before opening the door and running out into the night.


	7. Chapter 6

**This is coming to an end , thanks so much for coming along for the ride, I think I will post all three chapters that are left and finished since it's the weekend. I hope that you enjoyed the story and I hope to dip my toe into the F&F fanfic pool again soon, hopefully with something a little more serious. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing, the characters and settings of this story belong to the writers and producers of the Fast and the Furious, just borrowing for fun. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanna be a flower not a dirty weed<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I swear maybe one day, you're gunna wanna<strong>_  
><em><strong>make out, make out, make out with me.<strong>_

Dom stormed into the dimly lit garage and kicked angrily at the first thing he came across. He was so pissed off with himself, not only had he told Letty how he felt, something he promised he would never do but he had been a complete creep and kissed her. After he had gotten Mia settled inside with a glass of water and a bucket he had come back out to try to explain his actions and Letty was gone, probably back to tell her Mom how that dirty Toretto boy had forced himself on her. He'd be lucky if there wasn't a police car outside his house by morning.

"Damn" he growled when he realised that the first thing he had come across was in fact one of the wheel trims he had replaced on his Mazda that afternoon. He was hopping like a March hare when he heard a familiar throaty laugh.

"Yeah that's bloody hilarious Letty, shit I think I've broken my toe! Would you quit laughing for 5 seconds what are you doing in my car anyway?

"Well I was planning to pay you back by loosening the lug nuts on your pretty new alloys but I thought I might take her for a spin instead." Letty explained stepping out of the car and rubbing the hood admiringly.

"Take her? Who's her?"

"What you calling her this week, Yasmin, Pamela... maybe Claire, I don't know why people expect you to respect women when you can't even respect your car enough to give it a name and stick to it." Letty argued looking down at the ground purposely avoiding Dom's eyes.

"Oh I'm sure you respect your nonexistent car a hell of a lot more"

"Hell ya, me and Yoshi are gonna be true to each other, you treat your ride good and it won't let you down." She explained, a small smile gracing her lips as she thought about the car she had been dreaming about for as long as she could remember.

"You're gonna name your car after the dinosaur from Mario?"

"No lametard I am naming my car after Yoshisuke Aikawa he was the first president of Nissan. Last year we had to profile a famous Japanese person for history class." She explained furious at the blush was quickly spreading across her face. She looked down again desperate for the ground to open up below her and save her from the horrible awkwardness of talking cars with your friend who has just kissed you.

She felt Dom's rough fingers on her chin tilting her head back so he could look at her. "Man you are gorgeous when you are spouting car facts." He whispered leaning dangerously close to her.

"Screw you Dominic" Letty spat ripping her face from his grasp.

"I am sorry Letty" he didn't know what was wrong with him, now he had told her how he felt he didn't seem able to hide it anymore.

"What for? The last few months all you seem to do is try to mess with me." She yelled throwing her arms up in the air.

"I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you the last few months and I'm sorry for what I said 3 months ago." He confessed

"What about what you just did Dom? You sorry for that?"

"I am sorry you didn't like it but I can't be sorry for trying Let; I have wanted to do that for 6 months." He wished to hell he hadn't confessed his feelings, locked her in a car and kissed her like an advert for date rape; but he needed to let her know how he felt before it made him explode.

"6 months?"

"Remember when you got that Valentines card back in February?"

"You gonna tell me that that was you?" she asked dubiously.

"No, It wasn't me but I was so pissed off about it, I didn't understand why and then I realised I was jealous, I was crazy jealous not protective like I would be if it was Mia. But I figured it was wrong, you are supposed to be my little sister, what kinda guy starts thinking about doing shit with his hermanita? So I was an ass to you, stepped up the insults and dating and hoped I would forget about you but it didn't work." He explained happy to get it all off his chest.

"You are lying" she accused narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?"

"I'm not one of your sluts Dom, don't run game on me"

"Game? Telling you I've spent the last 6 months ragging on you all day and thinking about you all night is game?" he almost laughed, she was so used to hearing bullshit from him that she was calling it where there was none.

"You are the same as Hector and your boy Edwin, I put on a little lycra and mascara and I become another racer slut. I know you Dom, you only want me because someone else does and you have always had a thing about being first." She said with a raised eyebrow, there was no way she was going to be another notch on Dom's headboard.

"Damn Letty is that what you think?" Dom asked incredulously, this girl seriously had the absolutely worst opinion of him "I wanted you when you thought wearing one of my football jerseys was the height of fashion and you walked around with the same grease mark on your face for days. What can I do to prove to you I care?"

"You could start by being a little nicer to me" Letty suggested a crooked smile making its way on to her face as a involuntary reaction to the Great Dominic Toretto begging for forgiveness "and maybe not dating my classmates!"

"I'm trying" Dom whined taking the smile as a sign that she was about to cave and taking a brave step closer to her.

"6 months?" she asked looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"More like 7 if we are counting" he confessed shaking his head at what a sap this girl had turned him into.

"It's just I've never thought of you in that way before"

"You never?" he asked dubiously

"Nah I have always been more into Vince, you know ginger nuts really do it for me." she teased.

After a second in which he contemplated the murder of his best friend he remembered that Letty was as good at giving out crap as she was at fixing cars "You think you're real cute don't you!" he growled wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her hard.

"Well obviously you do and I didn't want you to be alone in my fan club."

"You never ever had a crush on me cause I thought..." he probed.

"Well there was a summer in 91, but what kinda douche lands one on a girl when she is in a locked vehicle with his kid sister in the back seat, I told you I don't like sneaky bustas and I sure as hell don't like sleazy ones." She reprimand, slapping him on the shoulder .

"You kissed me back"

"You think that is me kissing you back!" Letty almost shrieked disbelievingly "If you think that's as good as it gets, we better stop this thing right here."

"This thing? We have a thing?" Dom purred locking eyes with the tiny senorita that despite her protestations was still locked in his arms.

"We could have a thing." She whispered biting her lower lip, suddenly breathing whilst Dom was so close that she could feel every surface of his hard muscle pressing against her was becoming difficult.

"Should we seal it with a kiss?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Is that you asking to kiss me?"

"Yeah"

"I do like to reward good behaviour." She replied with a mega watt smile before letting him kiss her the right way.


	8. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, the characters and settings of this story belong to the writers and producers of the Fast and the Furious, just borrowing for fun. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be, <strong>_  
><em><strong>cause I don't wanna be, one of the boy-y-y-oys<strong>_  
><em><strong>one of your guys<strong>_  
><em><strong>just give me a chance to prove to you tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>that I just want to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>one of the girls<strong>_  
><em><strong>pretty in pearls<strong>_  
><em><strong>not one of the boys.<strong>_

"Good Afternoon Letty" Tony Toretto called as his second daughter waltzed into his kitchen without announcement and headed straight to the fridge.

"Afternoon Mr T" Letty replied her mouth full of a cream filled cannoli pastry.

As if she had some alarm that let her know when her best friend was around Mia walked into the kitchen at that moment "Happy Birthday!" she said with a smile hugging her friend who still had a mouth and one handful of Italian pastry.

"Thanks Mi"

"I'm so jealous you are sixteen" Mia whined finally letting her friend go.

"I just got back from the DMV and my mom gave me my present"

"Wow what did she get you?" the younger girl asked enthusiastically completely oblivious to her friends sarcastic tone.

"You'll never guess" Letty teased.

"Come on Letty"

"Pearls," she cried out "a string of freaking pearls"

"A pearl necklace that is beautiful" Mr Toretto piped in feeling that he should support the somewhat surprising gift since Letty's mother wasn't there.

"Matching earrings too don't forget the matching earrings; she even offered to take me downtown to get my ears pierced this afternoon." Letty sassed.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful wearing them, very sophisticated." Tony reassured her.

"Thanks Mr T; let's hope so since I will have to rely on my looks and the kindness of strangers to get my ass around town for the time being." She said sulkily, she knew her mom couldn't afford to get her a car but a wing mirror would have been a better present and would be at least a part of a car.

"Oh I'm sure that Dom won't mind being your taxi driver for a few more months until you get your own set of wheels".

"I'm sure Dom will mind," Dom growled walking into the kitchen, pulling on his wife beater as he walked and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, it was 2 in the afternoon but he had been up all night working in the garage and had just gotten up. "If I have to ferry you girls to the mall one more time I swear I will sell the Mazda and start riding the bus".

"Way to say Happy Birthday Dom!" Letty pouted.

Dom looked down at the girl in front of him, since when did things like birthdays matter to Letty? Things had definitely changed and he for one was overjoyed about it "Sorry let me try again, Happy Birthday Baby" he murmured against her lips before giving her a passionate birthday kiss that made thoughts of pearls and car parts fly out of her head.

They carried on like that for a few moments before the sound of a cleared throat brought them back to the room.

"Dad you said we had to wait for Letty's birthday and well its Letty's birthday" Dom explained with a shit eating grin, his dad and Letty's mom had put a stop to their relationship pretty much as soon as it started arguing that she was too young for a relationship. After a while they realised they were serious about their feelings for each other and agreed to them seeing each other after Letty turned 16.

"You may not see Letty as your little sister anymore but I still see her as a daughter now I am going to head to the garage before Vince comes over and asks Mia out" Tony said before slipping out of the door to work.

"Yeah it's gross stop sexually harassing my best friend" Mia grumbled

"I don't see Letty complaining" Dom boasted before leaning in for another kiss only to meet Letty's hand instead "Ouch"

"Mia, are you ready?" Letty asked pulling out of Dom's arms

"Where are you going? I thought we could spend some time together since it's our first day officially dating each other" he whined pulling her back against him and whispering into the skin on the back of her neck.

"Mia is taking me shopping for a dress for the surprise party your dad and my mom are planning for me." Letty explained turning around in his arms and laying a chaste peck on his lips as apology.

"Yeah Letty is going to look so hot tonight hopefully she can upgrade your ass for a guy who actually knows how to do his own laundry!" Mia mocked with a chuckle.

"Damn couldn't we just go back to the days when you were happy wearing my shirts?" he asked rubbing the taut skin of her stomach that was teasing him above the waist band of her combat trousers.

"I'm all for wearing your shirt if it means you aren't wearing it" she flirted.

"You are a tease" he groaned punctuating each word with a kiss to the end of her nose.

"Are you sure I'm teasing?"

"When do you want your present?" Dom asked changing the subject before he got carried away in his father's kitchen in front of his kid sister. Three months of knowing that Letty felt the same, that she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her and not being able to do anything about it was getting to him. No one had thought that Dom Toretto could do without for so long but he knew that Letty was worth it.

"That all depends when do you want to give it to me?" Letty purred sexily, sincerely hoping that her present involved a little greater access to that incredible body he had spent the last 3 months finding any excuse to show of or rub against her when they were in the shop.

"Now's good" Dom suggested with the world's largest grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

"God guys get a room, no forget that come on Letty, goodbye Dominic" Mia groaned dragging her best friend towards the door.

"See you later Cariño." he called after her unashamed at the fact that he was officially whipped.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later that night at Letty's surprise party<span>**.

"You look really beautiful tonight baby I never thought I would be dating the kind of girl who wears nice dresses and pearl necklaces." Dom stated approvingly.

"I never thought that I would be the kind of girl to wear dresses and pearls and I never thought I would be dating the prince of the streets" Letty smiled up at him, they were dancing on the edge of the party in a world of their own, finally able to be together like they wanted to be.

"King of the streets baby, and now you are my queen" Dom corrected her, he was pretty much the undisputed King now, undefeated and since he had turned his sexual frustration into productivity under the hood he was beating people by undeniable margins.

"Are you sure you don't mind missing the races tonight?" Letty asked concerned, Dom pretty much lived for racing, all he talked about was making it professionally and them seeing the world with her in his pit crew.

"Why do I need to race when I have my trophy right here?" Dom joked lifting her off her feet and making her giggle in a very unLettylike way, maybe it was the pearls going to her head.

"Smooth man smooth, I didn't realised that Letty's necklace was made out of your coglioni*" Vince joked, as the couple blushed they hadn't realised that anyone was listening.

"That would be closer than yours have been to a girl in a while!" Dom replied with a well aimed slap hitting his friend in the head.

Vince was just about to make a comment about Dom's 3 month long case of blue balls when Mr Toretto stepped in. "Knock it off boys"

"Yeah this is supposed to be a party" Letty demanded "where are my presents?"

"Here is mine" Vince piped in shyly pulling something out of his jeans pocket. Things with him and Letty were just about back to normal but it had been a real shock knowing how much his comments had hurt her and so he was still kinda unsure how to act around her, plus even though she wasn't Dom's girl, she kinda was Dom's girl and so he was sort of wary about ending up with both those nut jobs angry with him.

"I thought you not giving me birthday punches for the first time in 10 years was my present" Letty said throwing her arms around Vince for a bear hug.

"You can thank your man for that; he was worried about where I'd give you your pinch for an inch" Vince teased giving her an extra squeeze as he winked at Dom before stepping back and shoving a badly wrapped box into Letty's hands.

"Wow man a Key chain, I love it" Letty exclaimed genuinely, it seemed someone was on board with her "build your own car piece by piece" plan.

"I made it myself that spark plug is from a genuine Nissan 240" he smiled please his gift was such a hit.

"That is awesome V"

"Me next!" Mia cried carrying a huge box wrapped in same bright pink wrapping paper Vince had attacked his box with.

"Mia I thought that my dress was your present!"

"No the dress was from my dad" Mia explained putting the box into Letty's hands.

"Umm thanks Tony" Letty mumbled awkwardly, she never expected so many presents and she definitely would not have chosen something so sexy if she had known that it was a gift from the guy who was like a dad to her.

"These are from me."

Letty tore into the paper and pulled open the box to reveal a pair of amazing boots with red flames up the sides. "No way these boots are killer"

"I saw them and they just screamed Letty plus I don't want Dom to get a backache bending down to kiss your short ass all the time." Mia teased before quickly running to her dad's side to avoid the slap that could come from her best friend or her brother.

"Leticia I want you to know that I love you just the way you are and I am very grateful to you for wearing your grandmother's pearls today but I know my daughter and so I'd like to give you someone just as important but something you might find easier to wear."

"No way"

"He would want you to have them"

"Papa's tags?" Letty asked more to check her mother's intention than to clarify the object. She had taken those tags out every time she got mad or sad or just plain old bad since he had died 3 years before. "

"Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso mi querida niña**" her mother whispered into her hair as she pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'll never take them off" she promised the first public tears she had shed in years shining in her eyes.

Behind her Dom shuffled nervously from one foot to another for a few moments before piping up "I don't think I can top that but I've been working on your present for a while now"

"A while?" Letty asked looking at the man who had only been her boyfriend for a few hours quizzically.

"Well I've been looking out for it ever since Valentine's day" he confessed walking her over to the garage which took up a large part of the garden.

"Remind me to thank Jake"

"Jake?"

"He was my secret valentine;" she confessed with a smirk, he had admitted it when trying to win her back after the tequila incident at Hector's party "figured if he gave me a v card he could stamp mine"

"I'm gonna kill that kid" Dom roared starting towards the dance floor were Jake was dancing with a girl from Mia's book club.

"No you are going to give me my birthday present." Letty stopped him with a hand on his chest and a big smile.

"Ok well your mom and my dad helped me out with this... a lot and it's not finished yet but here you go" he declared opening the garage door to reveal a massively beaten up Nissan 240sx

"You have got to be shittin me!" Letty screamed after taking a couple of seconds to take in the sight in front of her.

"Leticia" Ella admonished.

"Sorry mom, but have you seen this car" she explained.

"It wouldn't be my choice I hoped to get you a Volvo but Dominic told me it was your dream car and apparently Japanese cars do more miles to the gallon and have better safety records.

"Not to mention they are as fast all hell, hey son" Tony added with a hearty laugh.

"I love it, thank you so much." Letty squealed uncharacteristically running to hug her mother and surrogate father. She finally stopped at Dom and threw her arms around his neck tiptoeing to get nearer to his height before whispering her thanks against his lips. "This is the best present in the world Dom, I love it, I love you."

"Oh it's so romantic" Mia swooned briefly catching Vince's eye before staring at her shoes nervously.

"You can let her go now Dom, I don't think Ella or I are ready for grandchildren yet!" Called Tony, the mention of grandchildren acting as a verbal hose down for the amorous teenagers.

"Sorry Dad" Dom said sheepishly.

"Letty, my present is the same as I gave Dom when he turned your age, a key to the garage so you can do the wrench time to get this beauty up to scratch," Tony explained handing her a single key which meant so much "I hear it may be missing a spark plug!"

* * *

><p>*balls<p>

** Your father would be proud my dear girl


	9. Epilogue

**I own nothing, the characters and settings of this story belong to the writers and producers of the Fast and the Furious, just borrowing for fun. **

* * *

><p>It was another baking hot day in California, everyone with any sense was at the beach or in the park was anywhere apart from in work. But Letty didn't think of working on her car as work. Despite the baking heat that was causing sweat to run down her neck she had a secret smile on her face as she sang along to the radio from under the hood.<p>

**_do do do  
>do do do do<br>do do do  
><em>**

Suddenly a pair of arms were working their way around her waist and a body even hotter than the temperature outside was pressed against her, causing her to drop the cam belt she was replacing.

"What ya doing?" a low voice purred into her ear.

Letty smiled a not so secret smile before leaning back slightly into his embrace and replying in an equally sultry voice. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Working on your ride" Dom replied kissing her exposed neck, her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head and he had unfettered access to his favourite part of her body.

Letty's smile widened and she bit on her lip as she enjoyed the sensation for a minute more before using her butt to shove Dom away from her and turning around and repeating his words from so long ago back at him. "So shut the f*ck up and let me concentrate." she sassed to her dumbstruck boyfriend before tucking her head back under the hood and continuing to sing along to the radio.

**_do do do do  
>do do do<em>**

**THE END**


End file.
